Chapter 9
Everything is so confusing and disturbing. Yuki's still not saying a word about who we're looking for. I'm wandering after Hikari now, leaving Yuki behind. Synopsis The plot thickens with our friendly neighborhood Azazel. Dialogue You: "Damn it. I shouldn't have listened to Yuki. How foolish I was to trust her. I was so naive." You: "I've got to go after Hikari right now. She probably didn't make it that far." You: "Where am I? It's hard to breathe. Even the air feels all sticky because of the darkness." Azazel: "Finally, kid. I want to tell you how many candies I ate waiting for you to come. But I'll keep that to myself." You: "What? You're a kid... or a devil? What are you?" Azazel: "Azazel is my name. I'm the audience of the stage that you're on." Azazel: "I've been watching from the back row, but i want to see it from the VIP seats now. So, I've come with a present." You: "What... are you saying?" Azazel: "It's a bribe. I don't expect you to be happy to receive it, but that's not my business." Azazel: "Here's your gift. Orochi is about to awaken. You know who Orochi is, right?" You: "You mean Yamatano Orochi, the ruler of S1?" Azazel: "Yes. He's going to awaken soon. What? That doesn't concern you at all? You're letting down the gift giver here." You: "What gift? Anyway, what's that got to do with me?" Azazel: "Oh, right. You lost your memory,. But that is hardly an excuse. Don't you agree, kid?" You: "An excuse for what? And how do you know that I lost my memory? You know about me, too?" Azazel: "Sure. If you only knew how infamous you were in this world, you would have kept playing dead." Azazel: "For better or worse, you lost your memory and now people think you're dead." You: "This world?" Azazel: "Yeah. You humans also have the back streets run by great hands that ordinary people don't know about." Azazel: "It would be easier to understand that it was the devil version of the world." Azazel: "The organization I'm in is the most pure of all... Damn it, it's embarrassing even when I'm saying it myself." Azazel: "Anyway, it's an organization made up of a group of devils with pure goals." Azazel: "Should I say a secret association? Anyway, that's why it's not easy to get around. I can't live worry free." You: "Am I supposed to care? What's that got to do with me? What do you want?" Azazel: "Maybe I went off track a little. Sorry about that. Well, where was I? Ah, the indulgence list." You: "Yeah, so you know about my past, too? What did I do? Did I really..." Azazel: "Aha, you're getting somewhere, aren't you? I'll tell you. Ask away." You: "Did I really create S1?" Azazel: "Hahaha, I said you were famous in this world, right? Well, half of it is because of S1" Azazel: "But, only half of that story is true." You: "What does that mean?" Azazel: "Curious? But I can't just tell you that. It's your turn now. Let's see how good you are. That's why I'm here." You: "Damn it, no one around here finishes what they were saying. And yet they want lots of things." (Azazel Battle 9000AP ????HP Lost Battle) Can be beaten though with Rank XD Above Azazel: "You're better than I thought, kid. Hahaha." You: "Why you little..." Scenario Clear Next Chapter Category:Story